training
by C-after.all.this.time.always
Summary: I can't believe I fell for a dobe...THAT dobe Sasuke x Naruto drabble and fluff, one shot, please read and review this is all kind of new to me, and one of my friends asked me to write this for them so, I'd love some feed back :)


Sasuke Uchiha, stoic strong and untouchable, a black night, doesn't need anybody pfft, stupid fan girls, what do they take me as, its like I'm an object of fascination, regarded for nothing more than something as artifitial as my looks

And then there is naruto, like a ball of such shine, he never gets put down no matter what some one says or does to him, which is pretty impressive seeings as for 12 years an entire village hated him for something as stupid as a curse or spell, what ever you want to call it, for something that doesn't change him in the slightest, only changes the way he is revered by people. Which is one reason I have a fascination in him, in other words I love the blond dobe.

But I would never say that to him, well to anyone...if the idiotic blonde new about my new found feelings for him it would like ruin me, I mean he isn't even gay

"16 years and your still an idiot, well done dobe" sasuke rolled his eyes as he walk away from me

''Screw you teme, at least I haven't spent my entire life wallowing in self pity!" He was angry at the young uchiha, wtf was his problem anyway, sparring with him always ended like that not that he bothered trying to change it. Naruto actually had strong feelings for sasuke, he had long since given up on sakura, and no matter what people said he just didn't believe that hinata liked him, and its not like he was day or anything maybe bi at most, but somehow he was attracted to the bastard, but he would and will never admit that, secrets weren't his strong point, but he would just have to cope

"Yeh well what ever, just pass me my sword and we'll start again"

Sakura looks up distracted, need they always fight! And why couldn't she be partnered with Sasuke , then at least she could try to make him realize he is in love with her, but instead she has to be partnered with sai, who she hates and its pretty plain that the feeling is mutual.

Sai looks over to where sakura is staring, no longer fighting him, she is staring at naruto and sasuke, well just Sasuke, you can be pretty certain of that,

Naruto, he was perfect in his eyes, so cute, why did he have to be so effing persistent on the raven haired ucbiha, what was the point, and now that Sasuke is back naruto and him have become even more distant! It looks like he was just going to have to work harder...

Kakashi sat in the shadow of a tall tree perched on one of the lower branches, reading his precious icha icha paradise books, he became aware of the lack of movement and peeked over the top of his book only to see an amusing sight

Naruto and Sasuke obviously arguing again

Sakura staring wistfully at Sasuke (just about druling) and sai was looking between the three of them, eyes lingering on naruto

Observing the sight in front of him he decided nothing would be gained by continuing training today, beside he wanted to get back to a certain iruka sensai, see how long it would take before he could get some alone time with him

"OK children calm down, i see this is going nowhere" he said as he landed gracefully between them, still reading his book, "you all have the rest of the day off, so we will meet here tomorrow usual time" then before naruto and sakura started yelling at him he disapered in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke thought this would be a good chance to get away from the bickering and clear his head but apparently the blonde shinobi had other ideas, "yo Sasuke , before you disappear into a corner somewhere, you want to continue sparing?" Not expecting the question it took a while to regester before he replied with a 'hn' of agreement, naruto actually wanted to do something with him, rather than get a bowl of ramen using his money

"You know Sasuke, you don't HAVE to spend time with him if you don't want to, in fact I'M free for the rest of the day, maybe we could you know hang out" sakura said batting her eyelashes in the uchihas direction

Sasuke hated these girls he sighed and then set his face to his usual glare "sakura, I am NEVER going to hang out with you by choice so would you please let it be!? I am not interested in you in any way other than a friend and your wearing that friendship very low, now go away and annoy some other guy" there he kept it nice

Sakura looked crestfallen as always but he new better than to think it would last, by tomorrow she would be all over him again, he hated these girls

He was shocked on two accounts, one Naruto hadn't raced to ask sakura out and he was waiting for him, maybe things were changing

"Wow that was pretty harsh" naruto said as they walked away leaving sai and sakura behind them

"Even for you" the fox like boy looked concerned

"She has to learn and if I have to shove it down her throatnso be it!" He growled angry at the pink haired nuisance

Naruto thought it best to change the subject "so we gonna talk all day or do you want to start sparing?"

Sasuke smirked readying to pounce, naruto realizing to late what was happening was tackled to the floor of the forest where they continued beating each other to a pulp each refusing to lose to the other, as the fought they slowly moved to the edge of the flat area, "HA gottcha!" Naruto yelled as he pinned the lightly older boy down, but not the perfect place, being on the edge of a hill, laws of gravity kicked in, and of course following the laws of gravity they fell

Rolling down the hill, hitting rocks and tree stumps, as an instinct Sasuke wrapped his arms around naruto's head preventing damage, coming to the bottom of the hill they landed with a thump, naruto laying on top of Sasuke

In a rather suggestive posision

After a second or two naruto realized what or rather who he was lying on he quickly got up blushing, "sorry" he mumbled offering a hand for Sasuke to get up, not looking him in the eye

"Hn" Sasuke grabbed the younger boys hand and was pulled up, slightly annoyed that it was over

"You know the reason I came back was to train, not be pulled down a hill by an idiot" he said glarring daggers

"What ever teme, that was training in a way" naruto stated matter of factly

Sasuke sniggered, thinking of two meanings, naruto catching on shouted "whaa, no pervert! That's not what I meant!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked away trying to hide the blush threatening to apear in his pale cheeks, looking around he took in their setting, they were at a water hole, the sunlight glostened off the crystal clear surface, the colour resembling that of naruto's eyes

Sasuke turned around too see naruto staring at him, he grinned

Shit this can't be good, he thought...

"Come on Sasuke, we're going swimming" he said, evil smile in place

Sasulkre was about to pretest, when Naruto stripped to just boxers and dived in

As he emerged sparkling clean water ran down his finally tanned muscled chest, after falling off his blindingly bright hair, he shook his head sending drops flying, he opened his eyes grinning, he looked like an angel fallen from heaven, assume felt so...empty and cold on comparison, he felt lucky just to know the blonde,

"You gonna spend all day staring at me sasuke or are you coming in, oh and if you don't I'm just gonna drag you in cloths and all"

Sasuke glared and cursed himself for being obvious

The young uchiha removed his pants (save the boxers) and took off his shirt

Now it was naruto's turn to stare, in the sun sasuke seemed to sparkle, he held an elegance so rare it didn't seem possible, the sun glinted off every muscle line, he truly looked beautiful

The blond haired shinobi would never admit it but he had feelings for the uchiha brat, strong feelings, more than friends, that was half of the reason he spent 2 years trying to get him to return to konoah

And then he achieved his goal, he considered himself lucky to be Sasukes friend

Sasuke smiled, yep actually smiled, he likes the reaction he got from his blonde...wait HIS blonde, no bad that's not gonna get you anywhere he sighlently cursed himself, yet again

As sasuke stepped into the water he slipped on a slimy rock, naruto's body acted before his mind, he ran forward to soften the uchihas fall, he caught him just in time, they fell together into the water

SPLASH

Naruto struggled to get above water, being stuck under sasuke, he finally managed to free his foot, but found there was no need because sasuke had just succeeded in pulling him up and out of the water

Naruto stared into sasukes black abyses that were his eyes, sasuke looked down and felt lost in the electric blue eyes, he felt as though he was falling through a sky of perfect blue

Neither of them new what was happening, love? Lust? But before either of them had warning they kissed

Fist a peck then more passionate

Naruto was scared, he wasn't sure who started the kiss and he didn't know who would end it

Finally Sasuke pulled back, realising what he was doing, he was about to run for it when Naruto pulled him back

They kissed again this time sasuke depend the kiss, using his tounge to open the other boys mouth

They broke apart gasping for breath

"I...I..." Naruto stuttered "I am so confused" it was all he said, all he could manage to say

Sasuke was blushing this time, unsure at a lost for words (so in uchiha like) "well I ummm" damnit he wasn't good with talking about his feelings

"I like you Naruto, more than I should" OK that's it, he was so running away from konaoh again...

"I...I do to" Naruto stammered, leaning his forehead against the bastards, "so what does this mean" sasuke asked giving one of his rare (or not so rare anymore) smiles again

"Does this means I get to call you my boyfriend"

Naruto smiled "I think it does"

They kissed again, fiannlay with the ones they loved

Sasuke put his hand in naruto's as they walked away from the pool of water

Naruto blushed, how cute

"I'm seme though" sasuke said with a smirk as they made their way through the forest

"In your dreams!" Naruto yelled at him, tackling him to the floor

Oh well looks like this is gonna end in another sparring session

Not that he minded, in fact sparring was now his favorite activity


End file.
